Thoughts and Consequences
by EchoGalen
Summary: Doccubus. Taft demanded Lauren go through the same procedure as he did, injecting Lauren without any preparation. The operation left her weak and disoriented in his lab. She managed to free Dyson, but doesn't know if she is changed or not. All she wants to know is if Bo will forgive her for denying her feelings.
1. Losing it All

Bo, she had to get to... Bo.

Lauren Lewis struggled to find some time of leverage to lift herself from the ground and into the hallway to find her girlfriend.

_No, we're just on a- yes, girlfriend._

As she clawed futility above her on the metal bed she had made Dyson lie on as she extracted his bone marrow, she couldn't help but hear Dr. Taft in her head.

"I'm like them, strong like them, fast like them. And you will be too."

She hadn't gotten away in time. He stuck her with the syringe she had used, injecting her with the tainted marrow, and watched with a wicked smile as she fell to the ground in spasms.

He had ordered her when she was done having her fit to kill the wolf. And then he was gone. Lauren had had just enough energy to release Dyson, ward off his questions of doubt and concern, and told him to go after Taft.

"He thinks he has your marrow, what makes you fae, Dyson. You have go after him, I'll be fine." Dyson had given her another look of concern, and then he was off chasing after the mad doctor.

So here Lauren was, in the lab, nauseated, disoriented, and trying desperately to find Bo.

Her Bo.

The thoughts came like a hailstorm as she clawed desperately to try to get to her feet. Bo was smart, smarter than anyone ever gave her credit for, but could she really see through Lauren's facade, see through to what she was trying to tell her while in Taft's office.

Could she understand, to save her, Lauren had to make a deal with Taft, had to make him believe she would turn against the woman she loved for the betterment of all humankind. Would Bo understand why Lauren had not wanted to touch, to caress each other in the face of such danger.

And worst, worst of all, could Bo forgive Lauren for running. Running away to try to find a new life outside of the fae, outside of Bo.

Lauren felt her head with the back of her palm, she was breaking a fever. Her vision was too blurry, as she tried to reach up to the table again, her wrist scratched harshly against one of the scalpels on the tray of instruments. The tray cascaded around her, sharp objects flying every which way, as she hissed in a hot breath bringing her arm to her chest; holding the wound tightly. She didn't think she cut herself too deeply, but with the fever and disorientation, she needed to be sure.

The doctor didn't understand what was happening. Taft was walking around almost immediately after the operation, and yet Lauren was lying on the ground as if she were dying.

_Oh God... what if she was dying?_

Lauren tried to clamp down the emotions that roiled inside of her, but to no avail. The last image, the last talk, Bo would have would be one of sadness and distrust.

That's how Lauren had strategically planned it.

She knew, she knew with little doubt in her mind, that her life would end that day and she wanted, she needed Bo, to somehow be okay with that. So she had spoken harshly to her, bringing up old wounds, so that the brunette could move on quickly after Lauren's passing. Instead of sitting around the house crying, maybe even Kenzi would try to help, because she was gone. Lauren wouldn't forgive herself if she was the cause of such pain in Bo.

"Lauren! Lauren, where are you?"

_What was that? Was that Bo's voice? Was she looking... for me._

She tried to call out to her lover, tried to make some type of noise to show her she was there. She looked around but her vision was too blurred, everything spun around her and she tried to stay sitting.

Was she sitting? Oh, that's nice.

She felt herself shifting to one side, and she would have hit the floor if not for a skidding succubus that went on her knees and slid to Lauren in time. Catching her just before she went, she held her in her arms, rocking her.

"God Lauren, you're burning up."

"Thank you," Lauren whispered, trying to smile at her own quip. Her throat felt like it was constricting and she tried to choke out her next sentence. "Bo- Bo, I love you. Y-you know that, right? I wasn't- in the room- I w-w..."

"I know, I know, Lauren." Bo held her there, rocking her gently, looking down into her eyes and smiling. "I forgive you. Do you hear me, I forgive you. I promise, I'll get you out of here. And we can go to Egypt, remember Egypt? I promise, I promise, Lauren."

Lauren was absolved. She knew, no matter what she ever did wrong, she would always be set free. Because Bo really did love her. And that's all she needed. Lauren was about to say how much she loved Bo, but her throat constricted around her and she felt the wind being pushed out of her lungs.

She was choking.

"No- no- you're fine, you're fine, Lauren." Bo was saying. "You're fine," Bo dipped her head down, their lips crashed together, and Bo tried to give her girlfriend her chi.

Something was wrong.

Something was horribly, horribly wrong.

"I forgive you, Lauren! I forgive you!" Bo repeated over and over again as she took up the ritual of screaming at her lover and dipping down her head to try to give her chi.

The mantra could be heard throughout the entire facility as Bo tried desperately to give her girlfriend life. To bring her back from the precipice.

She would travel the world with Lauren.

She would love Lauren and only Lauren.

Bo had made up her mind and she was finally going to stick to it.

If only... for the last time.


	2. Safe

"...Fix her! ...don't care how, just fix her!"

"We don't know what's wrong with her..."

"...dying!..."

"...get me a crash cart!"

"Charging... stand back..."

_Pain. Horrible, consuming pain._

"Look at her... readings are normal... good work people..."

_Blackness. All consuming blackness._

When the doctor opened her eyes, it was to incredibly strong lights, and a fuzzy mind. She couldn't lift her head, couldn't move her arms, she just... lay there. She didn't mean to, but a small whimper escaped her lips.

"Hey, hey, I'm right here, shh." Bo. It was her Bo. Her brilliant smile filled the doctor's vision and she tried to smile back. She didn't know if she pulled it off but Bo seemed to like whatever she did. "You gave us a real fright, my doctor. But they fixed you, they fixed you, and you're back now."

_Back now. Where had she gone?_

Lauren tried to speak but she found her mouth wouldn't work. Bo's eyes filled with concern and she said, "No, it's okay, Lauren. They said you wouldn't be able to speak for awhile. Whatever that... _man_ pumped into you, your body couldn't handle it. But you're fine now. And we'll do all the things we wanted. Okay? Does that sound okay?"

The blonde looked up at her lover, really looked at her enormous brown eyes and tried to nod. Bo saw the movement and smiled. She bent down and kissed Lauren's lips, her cheeks, her forehead.

They were going to do what they wanted to do, all along. They would be happy. A couple, a real couple. Everything that was said while in front of Dr. Taft was forgotten.

Bo Dennis and Lauren Lewis were together. And nothing would tear them apart.

Not even death.


End file.
